Hold Fast to Dreams
by theeoneandonly
Summary: Three years after the Labyrinth, Sarah accidentally returns to find that Jareth is married. How will Jareth react when he finds out that his Sarah has returned to the Labyrinth? And what will happen to his marriage?
1. The Beginning

_Authors Note: This is my first Labyrinth fan fiction ever and I'm really nervous about it, so please be nice. Reviews are welcomed. I do not own any of Jim Henson's characters or ant of the characters in the Labyrinth for that matter. So please enjoy. Oh, and THANK YOU for even opening up this story and I hope you like it. :)_

_

* * *

_

Hold fast to dreams  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
That cannot fly.  
Hold fast to dreams  
For when dreams go  
Life is a barren field  
Frozen with snow.

'Dreams' by Langston Hughes

* * *

"STOP IT!" The little girl screamed as the boys kicked her sand castle down.

They laughed hysterically at the little girl who was now sobbing, "Why should we?"

The little girl looked up at them her emerald eyes full of rage. She hated when the boys picked on her. Pulling her hair, stealing her dolls, and now knocking over her sand castle. She hated them so much.

She then stood up her hands clenched, "If you don't stop right now or I'll throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" She yelled.

The boys stopped laughing at her and exchanged looks. The little girl was now quivering in anger. She was still crying, but she kept strong.

"What's that?" one of the boys asked glaring down at her. He placed his hands on his hips as if he had some authority over her.

"If you even touch the Bog of Eternal Stench you will smell forever!" The little girl pointed her finger at them.

They stared at her blankly and then began to laugh again, "You're so stupid!"

She still had her fists clenched and with one swoop she punched the closest boy in the face. He landed with a thud and tears developed in his eyes. The other boys stood there in shock as the little girl looked triumphantly over them.

"SARAH WILLIAMS!" A voice shouted from across the playground.

A young woman wearing a long flowing skirt with rose petals on them stepped over to the scene and crouched down next to the little boy who was now crying hysterically. His nose was bleeding now. She cradled the boy in her arms and tried to hush him. She glared down at Sarah and shook her head in disappointment.

"Robby it's okay…" she soothed the boy bouncing him in her arms, "Sarah will apologize…shhh calm down."

Sarah stared at the sand under her. Her castle was destroyed after she had worked so hard on it. It nearly took up the whole recess to finish. She sniffed and began to cry again.

"Sarah you have no right to be crying." The woman grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the sand box still clutching the sobbing boy in her arms.

The woman dragged Sarah over to the school building. All the kids gathered around to watch Sarah being pulled and Robby crying. No one knew what had happened and they all seemed quite frightened at Sarah. The woman and opened the door where three other women were sitting at a table chatting away. Sarah kept her face on the ground not daring to look up at any of the women.

"Bonnie, can you please help me?" The lady holding Sarah asked desperately.

One of the women looked over at her shocked. She walked over and examined the young boy that was clutched in the woman's arms still balling. Then she looked down at Sarah.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked full of concern.

"Sarah got into another fight and punched poor Robby in the nose and now it's bleeding." The woman sighed, "I'm afraid it might be broken."

Sarah looked up at Bonnie who looked back at her frowning. Sarah immediately dropped her head again and looked at her shoes.

"Here, I'll take Robby." Bonnie reached over and took the crying boy in her arms, "Aw Robby, hush now everything is going to be okay."

"Rachel you take Sarah to the room." Bonnie instructed the woman holding Sarah by her arm and walked off with Robby in her arms.

Rachel's grip tightened on Sarah's arm as she pulled her over to the classroom. Sarah looked back at the other teachers as they passed and each one gave a look of disgust.

Rachel slammed the door as they walked into the classroom and instructed Sarah to sit down in the corner.

"Sarah this needs to stop and you need to learn to be more well behaved." Rachel said walking over to the other side of the room towards the door, "I'm going to have to call your parents and you better stay in that corner Sarah."

Rachel gave a grave look meaning she was not kidding. Sarah nodded and Rachel opened the door and closed it walking down the hall.

Sarah buried her head in her arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Why was she always the one to get punished? They started it, they started it. It wasn't fair.

A breeze filled the room through an open window. Sarah cried as hard as she could and then felt someone's hand gently caress her arm. Sarah looked up quickly surprised because she heard no one enter the room. Her eyes met with ones that she had never seen before. Blue yet grey and one was distorted…It was strangely enchanting.

Sarah did not scream. She simply sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "Who are you?" She asked trembling as she said it.

The man who was crouched in front of her gave her a soft smile, "My name is Jareth."

Sarah's green eyes filled with wonder. She examined the man. His eyes looked intimidating and his hair was strange and spiked in different directions. His cheek glistened in the light that filled the room and his smile was that of a carnivorous animal that is his teeth slightly pointed.

Sarah had heard the name before. It was in her favorite story. She blinked and stared at him in amazement.

"You're the Goblin King…" She gasped, her small hands covering her mouth.

A smirk crept to his face and his eyes piercing hers, "So you have heard of me."

Sarah gulped. The Goblin King was truly frightening, yet he seemed kind. She slowly crawled back closer to the corner, "You aren't… you aren't going to turn me into a Goblin are you?"

The Goblin King stared at her for a few moments and then through his head back and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous child!"

Sarah's face became stern. Someone was laughing at her again. Mocking her. Making her feel stupid. Out of nowhere she had the courage to crawl closer to him and slap him across the face. She didn't really slap him hard, but she could tell immediately that he was angry.

"How dare you?!" He whispered angrily. He grabbed her arm hard and Sarah began to panic.

"I'm sorry!" She yelped and tears filled her eyes again, "I don't like when people make fun of me and it seemed like you were!"

Jareth loosened his grip on the girl and stared at her face. He immediately began to fill guilty when looked at her so upset. He raised his hand to her face and she flinched away afraid that he might harm her. He sighed, "Child, I'm not going to harm you."

He reached over to her face again and wiped the tears away. She sniffed a couple of times before staring at him. Jareth realized that this child was extraordinarily beautiful. Her emerald eyes captured his and strands of her long dark hair clung to her face. Her eyes were puffy from having crying for so long, but still her beauty was noticeable. Her skin was pale and innocent. His gloved hand glided against her cheek. She was so warm. He finally snapped back into reality. What was he doing thinking about a little girl in such away?! He felt ashamed in himself.

He then pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear causing her to blush slightly. Placing his hand in front of her face, he conjured a round crystal, "I've brought you a gift."

Her eyes moved to the crystal and became wide, "What is it?"

He twirled the crystal in his hands professionally, "It's a crystal nothing more." He smiled at her, "But if you turn it this way…" He stopped the crystal and held it close enough for her to look inside it, "…it will show you your dreams."

Sarah stared at the orb and saw a woman older than her in a white ball gown. The woman was glancing around as if she was looking for someone. People in masks were dancing around her as she searched. She then looked straight into Sarah's eyes. Sarah realized she was looking at herself.

"Is…is that me?" She questioned.

Jareth smirked again at the girl's curiosity. He nodded once and then began to twirl the crystal in his hand once more. Sarah followed the crystal with her eyes wondering what would happen next.

"Do you want it?" Jareth asked his lips curling deviously.

He knew this girl would not refuse this. She was too curious and too young to understand what she should do. Instead of hearing the words he expected something else was spoken.

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked glancing up at his face.

Confused, he looked into the crystal, her dreams. She was serious. Why hadn't she just said yes? Why would she ask such a pointless question?

"I mean… I didn't wish for you…" Sarah pushed, "And in the story you only come when wished upon."

This girl was smart, yet reckless. This girl was strong, yet frightened. This girl was, different. He thought for a second. Why had he come here? He remembered flying around the Aboveground which he did often. He remembered hearing someone scream something about his Bog of Eternal Stench, and he remembered swooping down and watching the whole scene. He remembered the pity he felt for the young girl, and was also curious why she knew about the Bog. Of course it had to be that god forsaken book, but he didn't expect it to belong to such a young girl.

He saw the strength in the girl's eyes and he saw her fear when her teacher walked over to her. He felt sorry that she was being punished for something that wasn't entirely her fault, and apparently it wasn't the first time. Jareth pondered. Why had he come? What good was asking this girl if she wanted her dreams? Was he planning on taking her? These questions made Jareth think more than he really wanted to.

Sarah noticed that the Goblin King was deep in thought. She gazed at the crystal that was held before her and she gazed back at the Goblin King's face. He was defiantly puzzled. Sarah wasn't really the type to be patient so pulled on the cuff of his shirt, "Mr. Goblin King?"

Jareth's thoughts snapped as the girl gripped the cuff of his blouse and gave a little tug. Her voice was soft and sounded slightly annoyed. He then made the crystal disappear and stood up. Sarah's eyes followed him as he walked across the room. He was wearing some type of dark armor and a long dark blue cape. He turned around and looked at Sarah. She was still sitting in the corner her eyes staring back into his. He chuckled and flung his cape around his body and transformed into and owl and flew out the window.

Sarah was astonished and ran over to the window to watch him fly away.

"SARAH WILLIAMS, I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO MOVE!" Rachel's voice came booming at the door. Sarah squeaked and moved back into the corner of the room and sat as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Your parents will be coming to pick you up now." She said sternly and looked over to the window. She walked across the room and glanced outside as if to make sure no one sneaked in our out. She then placed her hands on the glass and slammed the window shut. She stomped across the room to the door and glanced at Sarah who was still sitting so 'innocently' in the corner.

"Come on now." She grumbled to Sarah.

Sarah scrambled to her feet and followed Rachel out of her classroom and down the hall to meet her parents. Linda and Robert were waiting for her outside near their car.

"Ms. Rachel, I am terribly sorry for the way Sarah has acted, and I believe she is too." Linda said glancing down at her daughter who hung her head low.

"I believe you need to teach your child some manners." Rachel suggested and turned back to walk into the building.

Sarah looked up at her parents who were looking at each other with worried eyes. Sarah walked over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her legs in a hug. Linda picked up her daughter in response and held her close, "Let's go home honey."

She placed Sarah in the backseat and buckled her in. Sarah stared out the window up into the sky hoping she would see the Goblin King flying through the air. She saw nothing. The car pulled away from the school and drove down the road.

In a tree a snow white owl was perched on one of the branches. His eyes watching a car slowly make its way down the street and turn the corner. And the Goblin King had only word that was stuck in his mind.

_Sarah…_


	2. Time Passes

_Authors Note: Thank you so much for reading the story so far and I hope your enjoying it. I do not own any of Jim Henson's characters or any characters from the Labyrinth. Once again thank you for reading and please review. :)_

_

* * *

_To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

'Macbeth' Act: 5 Scene: 5 by William Shakespeare

* * *

And so it had begun. The Goblin King began watching over the girl. He would sit at his throne, staring into a crystal, watching her play with her toys, give her mother and father kisses. He watched her grow up. He didn't know why he was so infatuated with this girl. She was way too young and so far out of his reach. There were so many other Fae women he could choose from, yet he watched her.

Time passed on and she grew older. The Goblin King watched as her mother left her and her father. She sat alone in her room for months crying and crying. He longed to comfort her, but he knew he could not. She watched her angry tantrum when she found out her father was getting remarried so some woman named Karen.

'IT'S NOT FAIR!' She would scream stomping around the house. She seemed quite the handful. Time passed and time passed and he was almost certain that she had forgotten about their meeting. It was probably for the best that she did.

She kept the book close to her, and read it almost every night, reciting the words as if they were true. He smiled when she attempted acting out the scenes in the novel. She was quite good for her age. He also watched when she took voice lessons. Her voice was sweet and innocent. He watched as she got one of the roles when she was ten in the Sound of Music. He had heard of the play once, some people from the Aboveground going on about it. She did beautifully.

As she grew older she became even more beautiful than she was before. Her hair grew out longer and her eyes became stronger and bolder. Yet, she was still a child. When she was just turned four-teen her step mother had a child. His name was Toby. After he was born Sarah immediately became the second child. All attention was turned to Toby.

Time passed and time passed.

Finally, when she was fifteen, the day had come. She had wished her brother away to the Goblin King and he thanked the gods for it. He was finally able to meet her once again in person. She was strong and as ever. She fought for her brother. He pleaded her to stay.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave." He begged her.

In the end she spoke the words and she faded away. He had lost her.

Time passed.


	3. Stupid Dreams

_Author's Note: Jeez, it takes me a really long time to write chapters. Sorry about that. Please don't forget to review and I hope you like how the story is going so far. Anyway, I do not own any of Jim Henson's characters or the Labyrinth. Thank you for reading so far and sorry I haven't updated sooner. I appreciate it. :D_

_

* * *

_

Twirling.

Sarah twirled in her stunning white ball gown passing fellow party goers. She twirled passed her friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. They waved at their friend who rushed passed them. She smiled at them. She laughed and giggled as she spun around the room. She twirled until she fell into the hands of a familiar man. He smiled at her deviously and pulled her close to him. Sarah couldn't stop from gazing at his mismatched eyes. So enchanting...and mysterious. There was something familiar about this man. Had she met him before? She was sure that she had.

_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes.  
A kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed  
Within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky  
Within your eyes. _

He whispered to her. His voice was just as enchanting as his eyes. How she longed to be held by this man forever. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and breathed deeply. Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, placing her hand on the man's cheek.

"_Sarah..."_

She sighed once again, waiting for him to finish...

"Sarah..."

Sarah shifted uncomfortably as the man pulled her closer.

"_You're mine, precious..._"

"SARAH!"

Sarah's eyes shot open to see her little brother, Toby, standing on the side of her bed. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and sat up slowly brushing her hair out of her face.

"What were you dreaming about Sarah?" Toby said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed.

"I don't remember Tobes." Sarah lied.

Toby pulled her out of her room and down the stairs where she could smell something from the kitchen.

"Mom, I woke up Sarah." Toby announced triumphantly and sat down at the table in the kitchen.

Karen, Sarah's stepmother, smiled and patted the young boy on the head and placed a plate full of scrambled eggs on the table. Sarah groaned and stretched out her arms before slumping down in the chair next to her brother.

"It is always a challenge to wake up Sarah in the morning." Her father chuckled taking a sip of his coffee.

"What can I say..." Sarah began, taking a big scoop of eggs and putting them on her plate, "I like to dream."

"Sarah, What do you plan on doing today?" Karen asked while scooping up eggs to put on Toby's plate.

"Don't worry Karen, I'm going to get a summer job today." Sarah replied.

She was so annoyed of Karen nagging her all the time. It was beginning to drive her insane. I mean she was eighteen for god sakes, she could handle herself. Sarah bit into her first bite of eggs and within minutes she finished and retreated back up into her room. Once there, she closed the door and went to sit on her bed. Ever since Sarah had bested the Labyrinth she had been having the same dream almost every night. It had been three years since the Labyrinth and these obsessive dreams were still occurring.

"Stupid dreams." Sarah mumbled.

* * *

"Jareth?"

The Goblin King was sweating badly.

"Jareth, my dear, wake up."

Jareth opened his eyes to see his wife leaning over him. Raena. Her lovely sapphire eyes pierced into his mismatched ones, and he could feel her long blonde hair tickling his bare chest.

"Raena, what is the matter?" Jareth asked emotionless.

"You were sweating in your sleep my love, is everything alright?" Raena had the deepest concern in her voice.

He looked away from her gaze and turned to stand up from his silk bed.

"Everything is fine..." He sighed, "Just a silly nightmare."

Raena smirked at her husband and walked over to where he stood. She traced his chest delicately with her finger.

"Are you telling me, that the Great Goblin King was sweating over a silly little nightmare?" She teased.

Jareth chuckled at his wife. Raena and he had been married for a year now. They were betrothed unwillingly. His mother, Titania instructed him to find a Queen or lose the throne. Jareth certainly did not want to lose the throne to one of his brothers, so he married someone from the Fae Court. Raena was the easiest, and also most beautiful so he chose her. He pitied this woman because he knew he did not have strong feelings for her at all.

Raena's hands drifted lower down his chest. Jareth sucked in a quick breath. Although he did not love this woman, he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

"Raena," Jareth purred and pulled her close, "You truly are a tease."

He lifted her chin and kissed her softly before pulling away and walking towards his dresser. He washed his face in a basin full of water and put on his tights and boots before throwing on and silk white poet shirt.

He turned to his wife, who was busy with a goblin servant lacing up her dress.

"I don't know why we have to have these vile creatures as our servants." Raena whined and shooed away the goblin once the dress was finished.

"Well, I am the Goblin King." Jareth stated.

"Yes," Raena began, "But just because you are the Goblin King doesn't mean you have to have goblins as your servants. Why not have some nice human servants instead?"

Jareth sighed impatiently, "We will discuss this later, right now I have important business to attend to."

"Don't forget today is our anniversary." Raena called just before Jareth left the bedroom.

Jareth stalked down the hall toward his throne room. His mind went over his dream. He was with his Sarah. His beautiful Sarah, offering her her dreams. She was hesitant and cautious, but she was going to accept. Right when she began reaching for his crystal she backed away.

"_You have no power over me..."_

Those words haunted him. Oh how he missed his precious. He missed feeling her presence. He missed frightening her and challenging her. She was going to be his Queen. His love. His life. But she refused. His love refused him. Jareth gripped the pain in his heart which quickly turned into the familiar emotion of anger. He stopped in his steps and conjured a crystal.

"Show me Sarah." He commanded.

First all he could see was fog, but then his beauty came into view. Her hair was still long, but it tended to curl towards the bottom. Jareth had watched Sarah grow each year, and each year she became more beautiful and mature. She was not the same little girl he met in the classroom long ago.

Sarah began talking to what seemed to be a young man about her age. He was tall lanky kid, but Sarah seemed to enjoy him. Jareth couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. Sarah smiled at the young man and hugged him. Jareth's anger turned to jealousy and he quickly slammed the crystal into the ground before he could see more, and continued to his throne room.

* * *

"Thank you so much for the job Danny." Sarah smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Hey Sarah, you know I would do anything for you." He sighed not wanting this moment to end.

Danny and Sarah had become friends only two years ago, but he found himself growing very attached to her. She was strong and outgoing, brave, and not to mention quite beautiful. Danny knew that when he first met Sarah he would one day win her heart. One day...

"If you hadn't offered this job to me, I would have been slaughtered by Karen." Sarah joked and pushed away from the hug feeling slightly awkward.

"Hah, well working at a library wouldn't be much better than being slaughtered." Danny laughed.

"It shouldn't be _that_ bad," Sarah giggled, "Besides, I love books."

Silence killed the moment and soon the situation became quite uncomfortable.

"So," Sarah sighed breaking the silence, "When should I start?"

"Well," Danny walked over to a pile of books and picked them up, "You could start now."

He placed the books in Sarah's hands. She rolled her eyes at her friend, then turned to go return the books to their rightful places.


End file.
